Que sa volonté soit faite
thumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250px Que sa volonté soit faite (神のみぞ知るセカイ, Kami nomi zo shiru sekai, litt. "Le monde que Dieu seul connait") est un manga écrit et illustré par Tamiki Wakaki qui a été prépublié dans le magazine Weekly Shōnen Sunday de la Shōgakukan entre Avril 2008 et Avril 2014. La version française est éditée par Kana depuis Mars 2011. Le manga a rencontré un succès important au Japon, si bien qu'il a été adapté en romans par Mamizu Arisawa en 2009 et 2010. La série TV, en trois saisons, a été produite par le studio Manglobe, tout d'abord d'Octobre à Décembre 2010 pour la première saison. Puis, entre Avril et juin 2011 pour la deuxième saison, et enfin entre Juillet et Septembre 2013 pour la troisième saison. Plusieurs OAV sont également sortis en édition limitée avec certains volumes du manga. Dans les pays francophones, l'anime est diffusé en simulcast sur Wakanim et à la télévision sur la chaîne Nolife. Intrigue Keima Katsuragi est un otaku expert des jeux vidéo de drague (galge ) bien connu sur le net. Percer le cœur de pixel des héroïnes de jeux n'a pas de secret pour ce génie des jeux vidéo de simulation amoureuse, à tel point qu'il est surnommé sur internet "Le dieu tombeur". Tout se complique lorsqu'il rencontre Elsy, démone venue de l'enfer, qui lui confie une mission : capturer le cœur de jeunes filles réelles pour renvoyer en enfer les démons qui se sont réfugiés en elles. Or, si virtuellement Keima est un séducteur hors pair, dans la vie, il ne supporte pas les filles réelles et leur caractère. Personnages Personnages principaux (spoilers possibles) Thèmes musicaux Pour la saison une ; Le générique de début "God only knows" est interprété par Oratorio The World God Only Knows. Les génériques de fin; *"Koi no Shirushi" (コイノシルシ) est interprété par Ayana Taketatsu (ép. 1 à 2) *"Koi no Shirushi" est interprété par Aoi Yuki (ép. 3, 5 à 6) *"Tatta Ichi Do no Kisei" (たった一度の奇跡) est interprété par Tomo Sakurai (ép. 4) *"Happy Crescent" (ハッピークレセント) est interprété par Nao Toyama (ép. 7) *"Koi no Shirushi from Elsie" est interprété par Kanae Ito *"Koi no Shirushi" est interprété par Nao Toyama *"Koi no Shirushi" est interprété par Kana Hanazawa *"Shuuseki Kairo no Yume Tabibito" (集積回路の夢旅人) est interprété par Hiro Shimono with Oratorio The World God Only Knows Pour la saison deux ; Le générique de début "A Whole New World God Only Knows" est interprété par Oratorio The World God Only Knows. Les générique de fin ; *"Ai no Yokan" (アイノヨカン) est interprété par Kami nomi Zo Shiri-tai (ép. 1 à 3, 5 à 7, 9 à 11) *"Ai no Yokan from Kaketama-tai" (アイノヨカン from 駆け魂隊) est interprété par Kaketama-tai (ép. 4, 8) *"God Only Knows Daisan Tobari" (God only knows 第三幕; "God Only Knows the Third Act") est interprété par Oratorio The World God Only Knows featuring ELISA (ép. 12) Pour la saison trois ; Le générique de début "God only knows -Secrets of the Goddess-'" est interprété par Oratorio The World God Only Knows. Les génériques de fin ; *"'Kizuna no Yukue" (キズナノユクエ) est interprété par Jupiter no Shimai (ép. 1 à 7, 9, 11) *"Hitomi kara Snow" (瞳からスノー) est interprété par Nao Tōyama (ép. 8) *"With...You..." est interprété par Saori Hayami (ép. 10) Animes de même genre *Date a Live Sources Site officiel Site officiel bis Wikipedia japonais Wikipedia anglais Wikipedia français AniDB - Saison 01 AniDB - Saison 02 AniDB - Saison 03 ANN - Saison 01 ANN - Saison 02 ANN - Saison 03 Liste des épisodes Liste des épisodes de la Saison 01 de Que sa Volonté soit faite Liste des épisodes de la Saison 02 de Que sa Volonté soit faite Liste des épisodes de la Saison 03 de Que sa Volonté soit faite Catégorie:Studio : Manglobe Catégorie:Shônen Catégorie:Comédie Catégorie:Romance Catégorie:Harem Catégorie:Fantastique Catégorie:Simulation de drague Catégorie:Démon Catégorie:Vie scolaire Catégorie:Déesse Catégorie:Confession Catégorie:Cross dressing Catégorie:Triangle amoureux Catégorie:Magie Catégorie:Super deformed Catégorie:Amnésie Catégorie:Garçon manqué Catégorie:OAV Catégorie:Automne 2010 Catégorie:Printemps 2011 Catégorie:Été 2013